Tony Stark a peut-être un coeur
by BlackCat Stories
Summary: Avengers 1 ; Après la bataille de New-York. Lorsque Pepper déboula dans le hall de la tour Stark, elle était plus inquiète que jamais. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, son inquiétude avait laissé place à la colère. Et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de leur appartement, elle hésita. Elle avait peur d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. OS Pepperony


**NA : Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir revu le film. C'est la première fois que je publie, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Evidemment, tout appartient à Marvel.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Pepper déboula dans le hall de la tour Stark, elle était plus inquiète que jamais. Elle était dans son jet privé quand elle l'avait vu au journal télévisé. Elle avait tout de suite su qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'insensé, Tony Stark était la personne la plus insensée qu'elle connaissait. Mais cette fois, elle pressentait qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Et Pepper détestait quand Tony faisait des choses dangereuses. Car elle détestait avoir peur. Et à cet instant, elle était terrifiée. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, la jeune femme regardait la scène sans un mot, et sans une pensée pour tous ces gens, en bas, qui étaient prisonniers d'une ville en guerre, ni pour tous les policiers qui prenaient tous les risques pour évacuer des citoyens sans défense, ni même pour les Avengers qui se battaient sans relâche. Non, à cet instant, Pepper ne pensait qu'aux risques qu'IL prenait, à ce qui pourrait lui arriver à LUI. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle avait vu Ironman guider ce missile à travers le portail, et l'accompagner dans l'espace. Et comme beaucoup de monde, elle l'avait vu dégringoler du ciel, inconscient, après quelques minutes qui lui avaient paru interminables. Elle avait retenu son souffle, attendant de voir ses réacteurs se mettre en marche, attendant de le voir s'envoler, victorieux, attendant que, comme d'habitude, il déclare sans aucune modestie qu'il avait à nouveau sauvé le monde. Mais cette fois ci, Ironman ne s'éleva pas dans le ciel, il ne se pavana avec son air arrogant au visage, cette fois ci, il n'avait pas gagné. Il tombait. Il tombait sans que rien ne le retienne. Une larme coula sur la joue de Pepper sans qu'elle tente de l'arrêter. Elle continuait de fixer la télévision sans pouvoir détacher son regard de cette armure qui allait bientôt s'écraser au sol sans que Pepper puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se surprit à prier pour un miracle. Soudain, Hulk jaillit de nulle part, attrapa l'armure au vol, et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Et Pepper eut son miracle.

Pepper retenait toujours son souffle. Elle attendait que la journaliste à l'écran parle d'autre chose que des dégâts infligés à la ville, du nombre de victimes, ou de la menace extra-terrestre qui n'en était plus une. Elle attendait, sans dire un mot, que ces stupides caméras lui montre Ironman. Elle ne savait pas s'il était blessé, toujours inconscient, ou même s'il était encore en vie.

Machinalement, elle attrapa son téléphone, espérant en apprendre plus sur internet. « Appel manqué – Tony ». Pepper était pétrifiée. Il avait essayé de la joindre et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle regarda l'heure de l'appel, et en déduisit que Tony s'apprêtait à traverser le portail à ce moment-là. Elle s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir manqué l'occasion de lui parler peut-être pour la dernière fois. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'attendre.

« Dites au pilote de mettre le cap sur New-York. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder forte.

Personne ne contesta, malgré le léger tremblement dans la voix de la CEO de _Stark Industries_.

* * *

Lorsque Pepper s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, son inquiétude avait laissé place à la colère. Elle était en colère contre ces extra-terrestres, qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'envahir la ville, contre les Avengers qui avaient incité Tony à les rejoindre pour sauver le monde, contre elle-même d'avoir manqué cet appel ô combien important de Tony, mais surtout, elle était en colère contre lui. Oui, elle était en colère contre Tony, car il prenait toujours des risques inconsidérés, sans penser à ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui, il se mettait toujours en danger, sans penser à ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. D'une main tremblante, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage auquel se trouvait leur appartement.

Lorsque Pepper arriva devant la porte de leur appartement, elle hésita. Elle avait peur d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Mais elle gardait toujours espoir. Alors elle ouvrit la porte. Et elle le vit, debout au milieu de la pièce, entouré des autres Avengers. Il était vivant, il allait bien. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Pepper, les larmes aux yeux, se précipite vers lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle fit de même, ne pouvant articuler un mot tant son soulagement était intense. Soudain, elle s'écarta de lui :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais tellement inquiète ! » cria-t-elle en martelant son torse avec ses poings.

Tony la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sauves le monde ? Tu te mets toujours danger ! » hurla-t-elle, les yeux débordants de larmes. Tony avait doucement pris ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

« As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce que j'allais ressentir en te voyant foncer dans l'espace avec un missile nucléaire ? » continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et moins assurée.

Tony allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle le coupa aussitôt.

« Et je n'ai même pas répondu au téléphone quand tu as essayé de m'appeler. » fit-elle d'une petite voix, avant de fondre en larmes, submergée par toutes ces émotions. Tony la prit dans ses bras, où elle continua de sangloter.

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu tomber… Tony, j'ai eu tellement peur… »

« Je suis là Pepper, je n'ai rien, tout va bien… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, caressant doucement ses cheveux roux.

Pepper se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras réconfortants, ses pleurs se calmant peu à peu. Tony continuait de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Calmée, la jeune femme releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, dans les yeux bruns de Tony, qui, à sa surprise étaient aussi humides que les siens.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement inquiète… »

« Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

Il essuya les larmes de Pepper avec ses pouces. « Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. » dit-il. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle détailla le visage du brun, et remarqua de légères égratignures. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dessus, son sourire déjà disparu.

« Je n'ai rien Pepper, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Tony d'une voix douce.

La rousse ferma les yeux et acquiesça lentement.

« Tony… Que voulais-tu me dire, au téléphone ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre exactement. Que lui aurait-il dit si elle avait répondu ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, il voulait juste entendre sa voix. Mais lorsque Pepper le releva la tête, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens, il sut immédiatement quoi répondre.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime. » déclara-t-il.

Pepper le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes, puis elle l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » répondit-elle dans un souffle avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres à nouveau.

Les Avengers observaient cette scène sans dire un mot. La plupart ne connaissaient même pas Pepper, et paraissaient surpris que Tony Stark ait une petite amie. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il le supporter plus d'une journée ? Le Captain semblait être le plus surpris de tous. Lui qui ne considérait Stark que comme un milliardaire égoïste, avait était stupéfait de voir comment il s'était sacrifié pendant la bataille, prêt à mourir s'il le fallait pour sauver des centaines de vies humaines. Maintenant, il était étonné de voir à quel point ces deux personnes étaient heureuses de se retrouver. « Finalement, Tony Stark a peut-être un cœur. » pensa-t-il.


End file.
